Forgotten
by DarkenedVoice
Summary: Being alone isn't bad, not when you have family and friends waiting for you just around the corner. I got to be alone a lot, actually every hour of every day. I'm exaggerating, actually I'm not. I was legitimately alone, no friends, no family. Till this one guy, he's cute. He helped me get back on my feet. Then I wasn't alone anymore. Don't believe me? Find out for yourself. NaruOC


Forgotten

Kanae didn't have any special talents, so when she graduated the ninja academy they labelled her the useless one, the one they always had to save, the one they didn't need. When everyone moved up ranks to Chunin and then to Jounin, she stayed a Genin. Slowly they stopped going on missions together, and instead she went with other ninja her own skill. Eventually everyone forgot about her, she was never called down for missions and her leaf headband found a new home sitting in her attic.

That was 2 years ago, and Kanae was now a lovely young lady of 21, her mother once told her before she had died that her name meant the beautiful one. It seemed that was all she had now, a name with a meaning.

Kanae always kept her lovely orange hair up, she didn't like to attract attention. Her past was still part of her present. She was that girl that didn't quite fit in but didn't exactly stand out.

No one paid any attention to her as she bought her groceries and made her way home. Just as she rounded the corner of an alleyway she felt an object that she hadn't seen in a long time fly right past her face. A small sting on her cheek and her hair fell out of it's usual up-do to land next to her hips, the kunai had cut her elastic. Then she saw someone she had not seen in a long long time.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." A man said as he landed in front of her, "I hurt you didn-" He started, but then stopped when he saw her face, she seemed familiar, someone from his distant past. "Do I know you?" He asked.

"Naruto." She gasped. Kanae quickly put her hair back up. Naruto then snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, you're hurt. Come with me my house is close, I have stuff to treat that with." He gestured to her cheek before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

"Do you remember me?" She asked gazing up at him with wonder that he was taking care of her.

"Kinda." he answered bringing her up some stairs, "Your like a distant memory in my past, I can't seem to put a finger on it." He opened a door and they slipped into his house, he gestured to the couch as he went into another room to get his medical kit. He came back and sat down beside her, his fingers light on her skin, he delicately washed her cut then dried it. He took out a bandage and put it on her cheek, then he kissed it letting his lips linger there for longer then needed. "There all better," he smiled quickly at her. For a long time no one moved, then his hands went up to her hair as he slowly undid her hair-tie. Her hair fell down to her hips for the second time that day. Never did their eyes part, "I know." He whispered, "You're Kanae from my first year in the ninja academy." She couldn't believe it. He remembered her! Naruto, he had been such a small part of her life, and she him. Yet he remembered. That was the first time in a long time Kanae didn't feel so alone.

"Naruto!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. He reached for her and she flew into his arms. He stroked her hair as she cried and cried all the tears she had wanted to cry all those years so long ago.

He didn't ask her what was wrong, she was glad for this, he just offered his comfort and she gladly took it. When she got his shirt wet he didn't complain he just pulled her closer to him. After she had finished crying he didn't pull away, he just lifted her chin lightly and kissed her tears.

"Whatever it was, it must have been bundled up in you for a while." Naruto said softly to her as she hiccoughed on his chest. "It's getting dark," he said gazing out the window, "You can stay with me tonight." She nodded in response, Kanae still couldn't speak. The attention Naruto was giving her was unusual, she wasn't used to it but she was glad for it.

He lifted her up, putting one arm under her knees, the other on her back. She warped her hands around his neck as he walked towards his bedroom. When he laid her down on the bed she quickly got under the covers and closed her eyes.

She felt another body press against hers. Arms wrap around her, she opened her eyes to find a another pair of eyes gazing back. She leaned into Naruto as much as she could and he tightened his grip. They fell asleep holding each other as though the world would end if they didn't.

The next morning she woke up nuzzled against a strong chest. She laid there listening to Naruto's breathing, it calmed her. When he stirred Kanae looked up onto his face, he was so handsome his face still from sleep. His eyes opened and he hugged her again.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered into her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Mmmm." She hummed, not wanting to move from his arms. "Thank you." She sighted finally deciding he deserved an answer. He didn't move, they sat there listening to each other breathe. After a while he finally spoke.

"I'm going to make you breakfast." He said, he moved his arms and walked out the room. Instantly all happiness flew from her. She was alone again. All alone with no one to remember her.

Naruto called and called for her. She wasn't responding, panicking he ran into the room to find her in the same position shed been in when he'd left. She was staring into space and when he called for her, she didn't even move an inch. He went to her side and lightly put a hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapped to his face instantly.

Naruto's touch brought her back from the darkness. The small piece of warmth coming from his hand saved her from the cold helplessness of being alone. He picked her up and brought her to the kitchen where, a plate of pancakes sat waiting for her. She ate them hungrily.

She spent the rest of the day with him, slowly he got her to speak more freely. Naruto gazed at the beautiful women in his house laughing up at him. How had he ever forgotten about her. Her smile lit up the room, when she smiled he couldn't help but smile too. She had this special talent, but did she even know it. He lifted his hands to her hair and traced her jaw line with his thumb. He gently cupped her check and leaned into her. His forehead rested on hers as they gazed at each other.

"How do you do that?" He whispered.

"Do what?" She asked.

"You have this special talent to make me happy. When you smile I feel like I need to smile. When you laugh, I need to laugh. I feel like I need you to be here otherwise I would die."

Kanae couldn't believe her ears Naruto had just said that she had a special talent, he had said he needed her. She was so happy, she was wanted. She was no longer someone they could throw away. She had found a place. She leaned up into Naruto and touched her lips with his. It was light but enough to send shivers through her spine. "I will never ever forget you." He whispered against her lips.

She was remembered.


End file.
